The Unfinished Story of Friendship
by StarriSkys
Summary: [Sequel of The Unfinished Story of Love] It was a choice made... NxMxR


a/n: Well, this is mainly focused on Ruka and Natsume. The ending is cheesy, but deal with it. Enjoy!

note: If you haven't read The Unfinished Story of Love, please read that first, because you might not understand what's going on for some parts of this story. Thanks!

* * *

The Unfinished Story of Friendship

His fiery crimson eyes met those icy blue ones.

Their gaze met for a second, but they both looked away at the same time, pretending to be occupied with something. No one seemed to notice the abnormal behavior of the two, and the tension that formed between them.

Both of them could not forget the argument they had the day before.

The two best friends have gone through everything together—_everything_. But what stood between them was something that has never occurred to them before.

Now, in their hearts and minds, something weighed. Friendship or love? Of course, it may seem easy for you to choose, and you would think they were stupid to have to debate about this. But when you're standing in the middle of it, within all this chaos, with indecision whirling around your mind and heart, you don't know what to do and say.

Both friendship and love is appealing—both of them one of those rare, precious things in life. But now, it seems, to gain one is to lose another. Who can make this great decision? To give up or keep holding on?

Something had changed, and it wasn't just their friendship. They, their selves, have changed tremendously.

And their hearts seemed heavier as a certain brown haired brunette skipped in. Usually at the sight of the girl made their hearts lighter, but her existence right now just reminded them about the things they might have to let go.

Ruka watched as Mikan moved towards Hotaru, blabbering on cheerfully as usual. But when her honey brown eyes meet Natsume's, she stiffened and then lowered her gaze, pretending that she didn't see him.

_Natsume again…something happened between them again…_

Then Ruka widened his eyes as Mikan walked before him, an a hundred watt smile on her face.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted him brightly. Ruka managed to squeeze a weak smile. "Hi Sakura-chan…"

"What are you doing today?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. "Nothing, really." He said half-heartedly. "Would you like to do something together, then?" Mikan asked. "And we could bring Hotaru along, too!"

Ruka's gaze drifted to the raven black haired inventor. She raised her violet eyes and looked steadily at him.

Ruka lowered his gaze and smile softly. "That would be nice." Mikan smiled wider and hugged him. "Thanks!"

Stunned by the hug, he saw two pairs of eyes staring—no, glaring at him.

One pair belonged to Hotaru, Mikan's overprotective friend. Another pair… belonged to Natsume. His eyes narrowed. He didn't say anything, just stuffed his hands in his pockets and left the classroom. Suddenly, Ruka felt a hand on his arm and he saw Hotaru standing beside him, her violet eyes glinting, an eerie smile on her face.

"I shall enjoy our time together, Nogi-san."

Natsume walked down the halls, his followers trailing after him, silent. They could feel the unfriendly and deadly aura he was giving off, and chose the smart choice—to be quiet.

The scene of Mikan hugging Ruka replayed over and over again in his mind, and he clenched his teeth. Idiot.

He listened to his follower's footsteps and suddenly felt irritated. He whirled around and shot a death glare at everyone. "What is wrong with all of you?! Get lost!"

His followers saw a ball of fire flare up in his hand, and all of them scrambled to leave.

Natsume watched as everyone left and turned around and punched the wall beside him.

"... Damn it."

Usually Ruka would be more than happy to be outside with Mikan and Hotaru, but today, he felt bad. He thought of Natsume, his lonely and angry eyes, and an odd feeling welled up in his chest. He looked at the darkening sky and then looked around him.

He then realized that Mikan and Hotaru was no where in sight.

He sighed and started to walk back to the academy, letting his blonde hair fall into those blue gray eyes.

When Ruka almost reached the academy, he saw a lone figure under a Sakura tree. He immediately knew that it was Natsume. He started to approach him. "Hey, Natsume." Ruka said softly, standing beside his dark haired friend. Natsume looked up, but didn't say anything.

Finally, he said, "Aren't you with Mikan and Hotaru?" Ruka shook his head and sat down on the grass beside him. "Natsume… I'm sorry about what I said yesterday." Natsume just nodded, but said, in an equally quiet voice, "You don't have to be. What you said was true." "Natsume… are we still friends?" "Are we?"

They stared at each other, an answer pondering on their lips.

Then, Natsume reached over and hugged Ruka. Ruka widened his eyes.

"Of course we are, idiot." He said.

That second, a mixture of emotions flooded within his heart, and tears rolled down his face. He hugged Natsume back and whispered, "Forever." Natsume smiled vaguely. Mainly, what they felt was relief. All their problems seemed lighter, and they actually felt as if their friendship was whole again.

Finally, they pulled apart and smiled at each other. "We don't have to choose anymore. Girl or not, we're always friends." Natsume said with a grin. Ruka nodded solemnly. "May the best man win."

And they started laughing.

"Ruka-pyon, Natsume!" The two friends looked up and saw Mikan running towards them.

"There's going to be fireworks—"

Before she could finish, both of them stood up and enveloped her into a hug. Surprised, Mikan widened her eyes. "Wha—" "I love you." Both of them said at the same time. Shocked, Mikan flushed deep crimson.

The two pulled away, looked at each other, and laughed out loud.

Mikan, with an expression of perplex and confusion on her face, looked from one boy to another. "Ruka-pyon… Natsume…"

The two didn't answer and just pointed to the skies behind her.

"Fireworks are starting!" Sure enough, multicolored sparks flew into the air and burst into explosions of bright colors. Different patterns and colors appeared, and then faded into the night sky. Natsume and Ruka pulled Mikan between them and sat down.

The colors that were in the sky tinted their fascinated faces, enjoying every breathtaking moment. Then, as the display ended, Natsume and Ruka both took Mikan's hands.

And then, Natsume and Ruka looked at each other and smiled.

Forever.

* * *

a/n: It's not _that_ unfinished, but it leaves a lot of space for imagination. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed and will review for The Unfinished Story of Love, and please review for this story! Thanks!


End file.
